Green Makes The World Go Round
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: "You aren't wearing green." Matt smirked and threw the blonde over the back of the couch. "Neither are you." AU, MxM, Warning inside


**AN: So I'm just sitting here, sipping my coffee, when the perverted plot bunnies started humping my brain. So you get some yummy Boysmex. Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or any labels mentioned within.**

**Warning: This contains sexual content (lemons). Read at your own risk.**

Just less than two months had passed since the completion of the Kira case. Mello and Matt had narrowly escaped death. Upon exiting the city, Mello had pulled over and climbed into the back of the truck, slitting Takada's throat to ensure his survival.

Matt had seen the cars blocking his path and hit the brakes, screeching to a halt and surveying his situation. "How many damn bodyguards does one woman need?" he grumbled to himself as he prepared to get out of the car; that is, until he saw the guns being drawn. Kira worshippers were unpredictable, but Matt knew enough to know that he would be killed if he exited the car. Pretending to reach for the door, he had switched back into drive and tore off, running over several bodyguards and ruining several cars in the process. The surviving guards had shot after him, riddling the back of his beloved car with bullets and catching his right shoulder in the process.

After swerving through city streets and back roads, along with the occasional shot out the back of the car, Matt finally ditched the bodyguards and drove to the apartment Mello had gotten should they survive, in a town whose name Matt didn't care to learn.

As he arrived, he began to feel light headed from blood loss, and after surveying the damage to his precious car, stumbled up the stairs. "Fuck this shit," he grumbled, lighting a cigarette and kicking open the apartment door. In the bathroom he found a bottle of rubbing alcohol and removed his shirt. After pouring half the bottle over his shoulder, he reached in with bare fingers and dug the bullet out, biting into the leather of his gloves to keep from shouting in pain. Once the bullet was removed, Matt poured the rest of the bottle over the wound and bandaged it as best he could.

Remaining shirtless he stalked to the couch and flopped down, pulling a ragged blanket over himself and turning on the T.V to NHN news. He couldn't focus however, his worry for Mello consuming him and eating at his brain. It was a suicide mission from the beginning, but Mello was smarter than that, surely.

As he drifted, he found himself thinking, 'As if it wasn't enough to make me fall in love with him and know he would never feel the same, now you take him away? Please let him live… Even if he doesn't love me, please God, let him live…" He drifted to a restless sleep, plagued with nightmares.

Meanwhile, Mello sprinted from the burning church, his heart in the stomach at the thought of Matt getting caught. He saw a black car pull up and a fair haired woman getting out, staring in horror at the church.

"Linder!" he rasped. She turned and her eyes went wider as she saw Mello running to the car. He stopped beside her, diving into the backseat as she scrambled to get in the driver's seat.

"Where to?" she asked as she gunned it.

"Someplace I can get a car, I don't care. Linder, is there any word on Matt?"

"None except that while he was fleeing he shot out the back of the car several times and killed several bodyguards. They don't know if he survived or not. I'm sorry," she added, glancing in the mirror to see Mello's eyes wide and struck with fear.

"Dammit!" he screamed, throwing his fist into the back of the seat Linder didn't occupy. She said nothing, driving to the nearest car lot and watching as Mello stormed in and shot the lock to the office, taking a key and finding the car it was to.

After checking the gas level and making sure it was okay, he nodded to Linder and they tore off in opposite directions.

As he drove carefully but quickly to the apartment he had paid for, he growled to himself and cursed every deity he could think of if Matt was dead.

Running up the stairs as fast as he could, Mello got to the apartment and kicked the door open.

Matt heard the door open and was awakened, but he didn't move. If Mello was dead, he would follow. Hopefully whoever it was would make it painless. But then, a soft, angelic voice rang out with a name he hadn't heard since Whammy's House, "Mattie?"

Matt sat up, putting as little pressure on his right arm as possible, and as the blanket fell away Mello gasped. "Your shoulder!"

"Its fine," Matt replied in a sleep ridden voice. "It just needs stitches." Matt looked at Mello, asking silently. Mello nodded and ran to find the first aid kit, sterilizing the needle and threading it. As he unwrapped the bandages and saw the wound, he couldn't help but grimace.

Matt lay on his stomach, wincing slightly as the needle pierced his skin. When Mello was done, Matt sat up to inspect him for injuries, only to have Mello throw himself in his arms.

"Oh God Mattie, I thought you were dead, I thought they caught you, Linder had no word on if they caught you and I was so afraid and I thought you were dead!" Mello cried as tears welled in his eyes.

"Mels, I'm okay. Don't worry," Matt replied softly, stroking golden locks. Inside, his mind was a torrent of confusion. Mello was worried about him? Afraid that he was dead? As he felt the tears hit his shirt he realized Mello was crying for him. Unable to help himself, he pulled Mello back a bit and leaned forward, stopping to give Mello time to oppose.

When he faced no resistance, Matt leaned forward and kissed the tears off Mello's cheeks. He engulfed Mello into his arms and stroked his hair once more. Mello was frozen in shock. Matt had just kissed the tears away. Slowly, he wound his arms around Matt once again and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Matt sighed softly, pulling Mello onto the couch and laying back. Mello came with him willingly, laying his head on Matt's chest as their arms wound around each other. They lay there together in silence before Mello spoke.

"Mattie… I love you…" he whispered.

Suddenly they were against each other, kissing in a frenzy of blind passion. Neither knew who started it and likely never would. Rolling onto the floor they stripped one another quickly, making love again and again, reveling in the feel of the other, warm and real and _alive._

Two days later, they sat side by side on the roof of the Yellow Box Warehouse, watching through cracks in the ceiling as the Kira case came to a close. They watched Matsuda shoot Kira twice, Kira break down and confess, and Near keep a cold, even composure and mentally shatter Kira.

Mello knew that by all rights he had won. Without his stunt, Mikami wouldn't have gotten the real notebook into the hands of the SPK and Near would have died. But Mello suddenly didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Matt was there to sit beside him, instead of perishing.

As they watched Light Yagami, Kira, run from the warehouse and the Japanese Task Force run after him, Matt laid his head on Mello's shoulder. "It's finally over, isn't it?"

"Yes, my love. Finally over," Mello sighed, kissing the top of Matt's head and running gloved fingers through the crimson fringe. They watched as Near set fire to the Death Notes remaining on earth and stood, gathering his toys and leaving the warehouse. They stood at the edge and watched as he approached a car, then turned and looked at them. They felt no shame in getting caught.

"I thank you for your help with this case Mello and Matt. Without you, this case would not have come to a close. If ever you need anything, please feel free to call. Although, it seems Mello and Matt need nothing," Near said to them, smiling at them and ambling off.

Mello and Matt made their way to the ladder and dropped to the ground, walking to their new car hand in hand. All their possessions sat in the back seat and Mello grinned at Matt.

"You ready?" he asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah. Let's go!"

They boarded a flight to Berlin, Germany, the place Mello had been born and Matt had always dreamed of going. An apartment was already waiting for them, and their inheritance from L was more than enough to get them through.

The flight found them happy, but restless. Mello constantly munched on chocolate bars and Matt played his games until the battery died. Thirty minutes after that, they ran to the bathroom and locked the door as Mello took Matt against the wall, ignoring the stewardesses pounding on the door.

Upon arriving at the apartment, they made plans of what they would do. Both were content to relax for a while, until restlessness kicked in. Then they would join the world of hidden detectives, rivaling the new L and staying M.

Two months and many drunken nights later, they lived in the same apartment, Near having cleared their records of any crime. Matt still gamed obsessively and hacked for fun, and Mello still had violent tendencies and couldn't get enough Shoko, as he took to calling it.

March 17th arrived, and Matt forgot entirely about St. Patrick's Day. He was busy scheming ways he could get Mello to let him top.

Mello came through the living room with a chocolate-sorry, Shoko- bar and laughed before pinching Matt's shoulder in a place he knew got the redhead hot and bothered. Matt jumped and blushed, swatting Mello's hand away and focusing on his game.

Mello got impatient and started to rub Matt's shoulders, thoroughly relaxing the gamer. Matt's head fell forward and his breathing started to get deeper as his character started dying on the television screen.

"Mello… Stop…" he protested weakly, only to hear a low chuckle from the blonde.

"You don't want me to Mattie. I know you don't." His hands started to slide down Matt's chest, slipping underneath the fabric and toying with his nipples. Matt's breath hitched and he bit his lip, trying not to get aroused.

Mello withdrew his hands quickly and pinched Matt hard. "Ow!" shouted the disgruntled redhead. "What the hell man?"

"You aren't wearing green," Mello said lightly with a shrug before turning and ambling off.

Matt looked at the calendar on the wall. 'I'll be damned,' he thought. 'It's St. Patrick's Day.' He sighed. Then he turned and looked at Mello, who was wearing his regular black leather and boots. Not a hint of green. Matt smirked.

Stalking up quietly behind Mello, who stood in the doorframe of the kitchen, Matt grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back in the living room, throwing him over the back of the couch. Hey, just because Matt was a gamer didn't mean that he had no muscle.

"M-Matt?" Mello stuttered from his new place on the couch. Matt advanced, loving the wonder in Mello's eyes. He leaned over Mello and kissed him gently, nipping at Mello's tongue when he tried to deepen the kiss. Stopping, Matt dragged a trail of kisses and bites down Mello's jaw to his throat, biting the flesh hard. Mello gave a strangled moan of pleasure and pain as Matt began to lick and suck at the forming bruise.

Pulling away, he smirked again. "You aren't either, Mello." Mello's eyes widened at Matt's show of dominance and the blonde tried to deny how much it turned him on.

He gasped at Matt began to palm his forming erection through the skin tight leather. "What's the matter, Mihael? Getting turned on, are we?" Matt asked in a low, husky voice that did nothing to help Mello's growing problem. Mello bit his lip and shook his head quickly, moaning despite himself when Matt added more pressure.

"Liar," Matt chuckled.

Matt smirked, finding the solution to his problem. He slowly inched the zipper of Mello's vest down, discarding the clothing. He then stood and grabbed Mello by the arm, dragging him to stand. He strode down the hallway, pushing open the bedroom door and throwing Mello across the room onto the bed. As he crossed the room, Matt kicked off his boots and slid down the zipper of his vest and dropped it to the floor.

Mello stared hungrily at Matt, biting his lip and no longer trying to deny the horrible tightness in his leather pants. His hands went to undo the laces, only to be slapped away by Matt's.

"Gloves off," the gamer demanded and Mello obeyed. Matt walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs, a bottle of lube, a cock ring and a bullet vibrator. Mello's eyes widened. This wouldn't be good. He tried scrambling off the bed, only to have Matt's hand close around his ankle and pull him back. "Be still now, pet," he murmured huskily and Mello fell limp as his hands were cuffed to the headboard.

Matt stood and peeled his gloves off slowly, followed by his shirt, loving the hungry look in Mello's eyes as they followed his movements. He crawled on top of Mello, peppering his chest with kisses and bites, smiling with satisfaction when Mello writhed and panted softly under him.

He reached Mello's pants and looked up, taking in Mello staring at him in apprehension, completely unguarded. Mello had never seen this side of Matt, didn't even know it existed and damned if it didn't turn him on. He squirmed as Matt undid the laces of his pants with his teeth and slid them down all too slowly.

He gasped and bucked up slightly when Matt's sinful mouth engulfed the head of his cock teasingly, sucking lightly and flicking the tip with his tongue. Matt's hands went to his hips, holding him down while he teased him, sucking lightly the whole time.

"M-Matt…" Mello moaned, panting. Matt suddenly deep throated him, making Mello cry out in surprise. Matt's mouth disappeared and Mello relaxed, closing his eyes. His eyes flew open again when he felt something-Matt's finger-teasing his entrance.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked hurriedly, hissing when Matt pressed his finger into Mello. Matt pumped his finger in and out of the tight entrance and Mello threw his head back and moaned softly.

Matt added a second finger and start making scissoring motions, causing Mello to grimace in discomfort. Matt dug deeper and probed from all angels, looking for that one spot-

"M-Mail!" Mello threw his head back and arched up off the bed, crying out in wonder and pleasure. Matt smirked and withdrew his fingers, laughing darkly when Mello whined in protest. Coating the vibrator in lube and turning it on, Matt pressed it against Mello's entrance. Mello moved against it, panting and looking up at Matt.

"Tsk tsk, patience love," Matt said, shoving the vibrator in harshly and pressing it against Mello's prostate, causing Mello to mewl in pleasure and buck his hips up. Matt chuckled and slipped the cock ring around Mello's member, loving the whine of protest.

Matt smirked and went back down, taking Mello into his mouth and alternating between licking and sucking. Mello moaned in pleasure and let his head fall back, helpless. After several minutes of Matt's ministrations and the vibrator, Mello was screaming in pleasure.

"Please! M-Mattie plea-Ahh!" Mello cried."It hurts Mattie!" Matt smirked and pulled the vibrator out.

"Have you been good enough? I wonder…" Matt mused.

"Matt please!" Mello sobbed. Matt pulled the cock ring off and Mello came hard, back arching off the bed and screaming. Matt watched in fascination as Mello writhed and trembled with the force of his orgasm.

After a few minutes Mello began to tug at the cuffs. "M-Mattie… You can let me go now…" he murmured.

"Hmm… I think not. I'm not done with you yet love."

Mello's eyes went huge. "What are you going to do?"

Matt only smirked, taking Mello's already hardening member into his mouth once more. Mello moaned tiredly. Matt discreetly took his jeans and boxers off while Mello was preoccupied and coated his fingers in lube again.

Mello almost didn't notice Matt pressing two fingers into him again, and when he did it only added to his pleasure. Matt made scissoring motions with his fingers and stretched Mello, already able to feel how tight he would be.

Matt added a third finger and Mello bucked in pleasure. "Mattie please!" he cried. Matt sat up smirking.

"Please what?"

Mello flushed bright red. "P-Please fuck me. Please Mattie!"

Matt's face broke into a Cheshire grin and he slicked his own member with lube, moaning lowly at the touch. He slid between Mello's legs, nudging them apart and settling onto his forearms. Slowly, he pressed himself into Mello, moaning softly at how tight he was.

Mello hissed in pain and writhed uncomfortably below Matt, who froze and grabbed Mello's shoulders. "Relax and quit moving," he commanded and Mello stopped moving, relaxing as much as he could. Matt slid in completely, stopping and hovering over Mello to give him time to adjust.

Mello soon rolled his hips against Matt's urging him on and Matt willingly obliged, pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in gently, searching for Mello's sweet spot. Mello whimpered slightly with each thrust until Matt hit his prostate, then he arched his back and cried Matt's name.

Matt pulled back and slammed back into Mello, causing Mello to scream with pleasure as Matt began pounding into him, striking his prostate with every thrust. Mello tugged at the cuffs, longing to touch Matt, to pull his hair and scratch him. Mello tried to lean up to kiss Matt, who caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Matt bit at Mello's lips, loving the way Mello willingly parted his lips and allowed Matt to dominate the kiss.

Matt reached between them, breaking the kiss and grabbing Mello's weeping member, making Mello throw his head back against the pillow and scream, squeezing his eyes shut. The blonde bucked his hips wildly, meeting every thrust. As Matt started to pump his member in time with his thrusts, Mello came hard, vision going white. His seed sprayed over both their chests and stomachs.

As soon as Mello clenched around him, Matt followed after him, slowing his movements and riding out the orgasm with Mello and collapsing on top of him.

After several moments, Matt caught his breath and climbed off of Mello, finding the key to the cuffs and unlocking them, kissing the bruised flesh. Mello murmured something inaudibly.

Matt leaned down. "What was that?" he whispered.

"I love you Mattie."

"I love you too."

"You still aren't wearing green," Mello mumbled, curling up under the covers. Matt slid under the blanket with him and pinched his ass, earning a yelp from the chocoholic.

"Neither are you."


End file.
